Remembering
by compulsiveobsesser17
Summary: Set after Dean had Castiel erase Ben and Lisa's memory. Ben starts to remember... more characters come in. Character death! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!
1. Preface

**Title: Remembering**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the characters belong to Mr. Kripke and The CW... but if I did own Sam and Dean... ;D**

_Summery: Dean wanted Ben and Lisa to live a normal life, a life that didn't involve monsters and demons, a life that didn't invovle him. But what happens when Lisa is killed and someone from the supernatural world befriends Ben, bringing him back to Dean._

**Author's Note: This is just sort of a Preface really. This chapter is set a couple of weeks after the "car accident" happened. I wasn't sure of Ben's age, but this is my best guess. Oh and in this fanfic Ben is Dean's son. I always thought he was.**

~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~

Eleven year old Ben Braeden helped his mother, Lisa, into their house. She still needed to be careful about her stitches for awhile longer. The car accident they had been in almost two weeks ago hadn't injured Ben but his mom had been pretty badly cut up. The stairs were the most time consuming.

"Mom are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I'm fine Ben. Go and get your stuff ready, you have school tomorrow." Though she insisted that she need no asisstance Ben stayed for awhile, or until she finished walking up the steps.

Lisa rolled her eyes at her over protective son.

"Really Ben, if you want to help me, you would go and clean your room. I'm betting it's a sty up there." Ben groaned but went up to his room. He wasn't going to clean it but he was bored. Ben looked though the collection of CDs he had. AC/DC, Nickleback, Foo Fighters, Creedence and a bunch of rock bands lined his shelfs. One of his AC/DC tracks grabbed his attention; not because he wanted to listen to it though. As he looked down at the alblum in his hands Ben had a strange sense of almost _de ja vu_. Ben had gotten this peticular CD of his eighth birthday. He put the case down and turned his head to the desk. He opened the lower drawer to see his old DS he hadn't played in about a year.

Ben remembered the day after his eighth birthday the school bully, Humphrey, had taken it from him at the park. He had been very upset but unable to get it back due to the three other bigger kids and just sat on a bench. Then...

Then Ben's memory jumps to minutes later when is he sitting on the bench, his DS in his hands, Humphrey rolling on the ground in pain. His mom walked over and starts yelling at them... no wait, him, there had been no one sitting besides him.

"BENJAMIN ISAAC BRAEDEN!"

The little space in his memory wasn't faded like it had been forgotten. It was more just like a void, like he knew something was there but was unable to remember what it was. Like when you know you forgot to turn something off at your house when you go out and you try and try to remember but you never can.

Ben just shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

'It's probably nothing,' he thought to himself. Ben grabbed his MP3 off the top of the desk and hopped onto his bed. He found a good song and turned the volume up, laying his head on the pillow.

Soon darkness fell over him as he sank into unconciousness.

The next morning Ben's alarm clock rang, effectively waking him up. He looked around sleeepily, noticing his MP3 and earphones were back on the desk.

He didn't remember putting them away before falling asleep. his mom must have come in last night and turned it off. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Mom," he muttered, a smirk playing at his lips. Ben rolled of the his bed and headed to take a shower and change for school.

He had his backpack thrown over a shoulder, hair done, and a sack lunch in hand. Lisa walked to the front door where he stood.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school?"

"It's fine Mom. The doctor said you needed to take it easy for awhile. I'll take the bus."

"Well okay then, Ben."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Ben began to walk towards the bus stop that wasn't even a block away from their house.

"Careful Ben. I love you." He rolled his eyes at his mother's sappiness but replied.

"Love you too, Mom." Ben turned his head and smiled at her. Everything was fine.

Everything would be alright.

But for just a moment when he looked at his mom waving at him, something wasn't right. There was something missing, but he didn't know what.

He couldn't remember what was missing.

~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN

**A/N: So... what did ya think? Was it weird or anything? If you have more ideas for where this should head please review. Just review anyways. Even if you hated it and you want to cuss me out for my horrible writing please do so via review.**

**Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**compulsiveobsesser17**


	2. Chapter 1 Birthday Surprise

Story Title: Remebering

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, but a girl can wish. *sigh* Sam and Dean ;D

Author Note: Set about a year and a half later. Ben is thirteen, it explains that in the story. Ben and Lisa haven't seen or heard from Dean, considering he had their minds wiped, that is a good thing. After Bobby's death (RIP), I loved Bobby =( Dean and Sam and not technically in this chapter though Dean is mentioned.

I LOVE SUPERNATURAL... THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING THIS. IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANITORY

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise<p>

_A year and a half later...

Ben glances at the clock mounted to the wall in his math teacher's classroom.

'Only five more minutes,' he thought to himself. Today was the last day of school and you could feel the excitement in the room. This afternoon was also him thirteenth birthday and he knew his mother had something planned for him.

The teacher droned on about something, maybe unaware that no one was paying the slightest bit of attention to him.

"Hey Ben," someone whispered. He turned to see Millie Northman. She was around his heigth with brown shoulder length hair. She was always really quiet in class, always writing in her notebook or doodling, she was real nice though.

"Hey Millie, what's up?" She seemed a little nervous.

"Well I wanted to tell you happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Yeah... and show you this." Milled turned around and pulled out a large piece of paper from her binder. It was a really well done drawing. It was colored in a powerdy substance, if Ben's memory served right from art it was called pastel.

"Wow, that looks amazing." In the drawing Ben was standing next to a taller guy, smiling. The man had was grinning, his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Who's the guy?"

"I don't know." Ben raised a brow.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know." Milled put the drawing on the table. "I had a dream last night and this is what I saw."

"That's weird," he commented looking at the drawing.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"This guy looks like he could be my dad or something. We have the same eyes, the same freckles. Hell, we're even sort of dressed the same." Ben pointed to the details. Sure enough they had the same dark green eyes and light freckles. They both wore loose faded torn jeans. Ben had on a black AC/DC shirt. The guy had on just a plain black shirt under a short sleeved plaid button up. Ben looked a little younger than he was now, maybe ten or eleven. The only big difference between them was size. The guy had almost two feet on him, probably being aroun 6 foot or so and he was thick with muscles. In short, he looked like a guy you did not want to screw wth but he looked happy at the moment.

The bell rang and cheers errupted from the kids around tham and down the hall as everyone rushed out of the class.

"Well see ya, Millie." Ben grabbed his stuff and headed to the door.

"Wait Ben, here." Milled handed him the drawing.

"I can't take this, it's your's." She shrugged.

"Consider it a birthday present."

"Um, thanks."

"Sure but can I know your address? I have a feeling I might need to talk to you again."

"Yeah, it's 236 Oak Lane."

"Okay, bye Ben."

"Laters," he told her. As Ben walked down the hall he looked at the drawing and couldn't help but feel a little creeped out. It wasn't the fact that Millie had drawn him, he drew everybody. She was the school artist and had drawn Ben a couple times already.

The creepy thing was the guy. There was something familar about him that really bothered Ben. He made his way to the pick-up area, which was choatic, and to the side of the building where his mom always picked him up.

"Hey Ben. Did you have a good day?" His mom seemed happy about seeing him.

"Yeah, it was fine." He got into the passenger seat and strapped in.

"What's that," Lisa pointed to the drawing.

"It's a drawing from Millie Northman."

"Oh, Millie is the best artist. Can I see it?"

"Sure." Ben gave it to her.

"It's beautiful. Who is that man? He looks familar." He though of a quick lie.

"It's me. Millie said it was like a before and after. That's how she thinks I'm going look like when I'm older."

"It is a very close resemblance if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, it is?"

"Well, lets get home. I have a surprise for you." Ben smiled, momentarily distracted from the drawing.

"I thought so."

When they got home, Jeffrey Wilson, Lisa's boyfriend for over a year now, was waiting for them. Lisa immediatly got out of the car and threw her arms around him.

Ben couldn't say he hated Jeff but he didn't exactly like him either. Jeff was always nice and he liked Ben's mom so he had to deal with him.

"Happy birthday, Benji," he told him. That was one of one of the only annoyances, that nickname.

"Thanks, Jeff."

"Come on in, your mom and I have somethings to show you."

"Sure, let me just put my stuff up." Ben passed them in the house and went straight to his bedroom. The room was messy, like always, but that was how he prefered it. Ben could probably name where every single one of his posessions were located even in this clutter.

Ben threw his backpack next to his bed but took a long look at the drawing. He found a thumbtack in a drawing and pinned it to the wall. Ben noticed the way the unknown man's eyes looked. They were bright and happy, proud almost. He looked at himself, then began searching through a box of pictures underneath his bed. Ben recognized a photo taken around his eleventh birthday. He held it up to the drawing. His eleven year old self was an exact match but there was no man standing next to him.

"Ben hurry up," his mother called from downstairs.

He shouted back, "I'm going Mom." He looked back at the wall.

"What's going on," he whispered to himself. Ben put the picture down and with one last glance at the drawing ran downstairs to the living.

Lisa and Jeff were sitting hand in hand on the couch. Ben couldn't help himself from replacing Jeff with the drawing man for a moment. And he had to admit to himself that the scene in front of him seemed to look so much better when he did so.

Lisa stood up.

"I have a gift for you and so does Jeff. Then we can go out to eat at the place of your choosing." Ben nodded. Lisa handed him a thick envolope. "It's a little over five hundred dollars." Ben's jaw dropped.

"Wow," he said in awe.

"It's nothing, honey. I was saving all year." She moved towards Ben to give him a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Lisa backed away so Jeff could present his, well his present.

"Well Benji, I think you're going like this." He reached behind tthe couch and brough out a large shot gun.

A memory suddenly flashed through Ben's eyes. He was in a dark room, afraid, so afraid. There was a shot gun in his hands.

It was over before it even began.

"Whoa, you okay there Benji?" Jeff looked at him, his mom too, with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jeff seemed to take that as a confirmation to continue.

"Well you know I hunt and I figure I take the both of you on a camping trip this summer." He smiled like it was the best idea ever. "I'll show you how to use it and everything."

"Cool, thanks Jeff."

"No, problem, Benji. The real problem was tring to convince your mom to let me get it for you."

"Yeah," Ben glanced at his mother. "I bet it was a pain to do that."

"Oh, yeah. Like you wouldn't believe." Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am starving." Ben put his money in his pocket and headed to the door.

"Yes, let's go." Lisa motioned for everyone to follow her out the door. Jeff put the gun down and followed them. Ben glanced back at the gun, everytime he did it brought back that horrible memory. Where it came from, Ben had no clue.

He shivered unpleasently and followed the adult out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah... Ben is starting to remember. Ooooh! In case you don't know, that little flashback he's having is when the demons kidnapped him and his mom. Lisa got possessed by a demon and stabbed herself. Dean carried her out of the Crowley's building and had Ben carried the shot gun, shooting before they could get close to them.

Reviews, I love them! Thanks for reading.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2 The Drawings

Chapter 2

I smiled as I shuffled through the door ahead of my mom and Jeff. I landed with a content sigh on the couch.

"I love pie." We'd gone first to the shooting range where we got to learn how to handle a gun and practice our aim. The instuctor said I was a natural and I was pretty sure Jeff was jealous of my seven out of ten bull's eyes. He only got four and two of his shots missed the target completely. We then went out for dinner follwed by several slices of cherry pie. I settled back against the couch but my hand came to rest against material that didn't feel like cloth. I looked down and found an old leather jacket. It was dark brown and worn and looked pretty badass, if I do say so myself. I picked it up to have a better look. It seemed oddly familiar but i was sure I'd never seen it before.

"Mom," i called.

"Yes," she asnwered, walked back in from the kitchen.

"Where did this come from?"

"Oh, Jeff found that out in the garage today. Do you know whose it is? I can't think of anybody who'd where that." I shook my head.

"No, not really." She shrugged. Jeff came up to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her on the cheek. The doorbell rang and he turned to answer it.

"Uh, Ben it's for you." I frowned but stood up. It was already ddark. Jeff and Mom migrated to the living room as I got to the door.

Millie was standing on the porch, a panicky espression on her face and a sketchbook in her hand.

"Millie?"

"Ben! I need to talk to you."

"Well, you're here. What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"No, in private," she whispered. I didn't understand what was going on but it seemed important. I motioned for her to follow me.

"Hey Mom, Millie and I are going up to my room." Her and Jeff were sitting on the couch and just nodded.

"Hi, Millie," my mom waved.

"Hey, Ms. Braeden." We assended the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind us.

"What's up?" Millie didn't answer for a long time.

"I don't know but it's starting to scare me." I frowned at how cryptic she was being. She handed me the sketchbook and I looked down at it confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Just look through it." I tentively opened the book. I found more sketches of me and that man she'd drawn earlier. "I've been drawing these for days." There was one of the man standing next to a dark vehicle grinning.

"That car looks so familiar." She just nodded and went on.

"I don't know what any of it means. All I know is that: I now know it." Another picture of that man, his arm around my mom and me standing in between them, all smiling, happy. I grinned as my fingers ghosted over the page. We looked so happy.

"Who is he?" Millie stepped forward and flipped the page. It was the man with another taller man, arm in arm. The taller man had longer hair and a playful grin. Four words were scribbled at the bottom of the page. "Dean and Sam Winchester," I asked. Millie nodded.

"They're brothers." I shook my head.

"I don't know anybody named Winchester."

"Then why do they look so familiar," she asked, almost like an interigation. She looked down suddenly. "You aren't going to believe what I have to say next."

"What is it?"

"You knew them. Dean, he was going out with your mom a couple of years ago. Him and his brother they hunted things," her voice had become shakey. "Monsters." I cocked my head.

"What?"

"They hunted this things but Sam had died and Dean wanted a normal life so he came here, to live with you and your mom. But you guys got hurt."

"But, no I don't remember any of this. You have to be mistaking."

Millie grabbed the sketchbook from me and flipped through it. She showed the drawing to me. It was a man it a trench coat and tie. He had dark hair and light eyes that were staring intently out of the page. More attention grabbing though was the dark shadows of wings behind him.

"Castiel." I wasn't sure if she'd just read the word at the bottom or named him. "He's an angel. Dean had him white-wash your memories of him so you guys wouldn't remember him. He wanted you and your mom to have a normal life." I remained silent for a long time.

"This can't be true. All of it just sounds so crazy. Monsters, Angels?"

"I know how it sounds and I would never have told you all of this if it wasn't for this." She flipped to the back of the book and handed it to me. "I drew it just a little while ago and it freaked me out."

Unlike all the other drawings this one was in color and the most dominating color on the page was red. It was my living room, my living room if we'd splattered red paint all over the walls. Seated against the back of the couch was me and another boy who I had never seen. He looked older with blond hair and bright eyes. My mom was laying on the floor, her neck bent in an impossible position. There was a person standing over my mother's body that leather jacket in it's hands, it's eyes black voids. I threw the book to my bed.

"His eyes-,"

"A demon," Millie murmured. "I don't-,"

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave!" I pushed her towards the door. "Get out of my room!"

"Ben, I'm just trying to help." I knew this anger was uncalled for but I was freaking out.

"I don't want your help," I spit back at her. Millie frowned and then a look of sadness came over her.

"I'm sorry." She ran down the stairs and out the door. I looked back to my bed where I could still see the red and black drawing. I ran over to shut the book before tossing it aside. It landed on my desk as my mom walked into my room.

**XX**

A/N: I'm so so so SOOOO sorry for not posting earlier but school is a pain and I know there is no excuse but here. So


	4. Chapter 3 The Boy

Chapter 3:

I took a deep breath and then my mom pushed my bedroom door open. She was wearing her motherly face.

"What happened with Millie?"

"Nothing. We just had a minor disagreement," I told her flatly. She raised a brow and I squirmed under her scrutinizing stare.

"Ben, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, of course, Mom."

"Were you and Millie dating? Was that your first fight?" I gaped at her for a moment, the question so unexpected that I began to laugh.

"What? No, no. Millie and I were definitely not dating, we're just friends." She kept up the motherly look but nodded.

"Okay then and you don't need to tell me about the argument?"

"No, it's nothing really." She nodded again and began to turn towards the door and a question surged to my lips. "Wait, Mom, do you know anyone named Dean Winchester?" She appeared surprised from the sudden question but answered.

"No, I don't think so, but the name sounds really familiar."

"It does, doesn't it?" She thought the same think I had.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's nothing." She seemed slightly amused by my off behavior but left without another word. I sighed and went back to my bed. I stared at the book on my desk. Next to it was drawing Millie had made for me that morning. He looked so familiar. I stepped over and straightened a few of the photographs on the top. There was one of me on my eighth birthday, and then another of my mom with her cast on. We'd been in an accident almost two years ago and . . .

"Oh my god!" That guy we'd crashed into, it was him. He'd been kind of weird when he came into mom's hospital room and apologized. He even told me to take care of my mom. I looked closer at the drawing and it was definitely him, apparently there wasn't much variety in his wardrobe. He was wearing a flannel shirt then, too.

Millie had been right. I did know this guy and he knew us. He dated my mom. Hell, he even lived with us. But if Millie was right about this then . . . I looked back at the sketchbook tossed on my desk. Millie was probably right about that picture, too. I opened it up and flipped near the end and stared at the drawing. I shook my head and sucked in a ragged breath.

"No, this can't come true." I winced at the piercing scream that rang through the house, the voice so familiar. "Mom," I mumbled as I ran out of my bedroom. "Mom," I shouted. "Mom!" I got to the top of the stairs just in time to see a body fly through the air. My breathing was speeding, panic beginning to set in.

"Ben," a shout finally answered back and I ran to the living room where the sound had come from. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a man holding my mom in the middle of the room. There was red splattered on the walls and Mom was crying but she didn't look hurt. The blood must have been Jeff's.

"Mom," I whispered, not sure what to do. The man smiled at me, his eyes black.

"Ben, stay back. Please, don't hurt him. Please!" The man laughed.

"Ben," he said my name slowly and I wanted to scream at him but all I could manage was low plead.

"Let go of my mom."

"You want me to let her go? Oh, well, sorry to say kid but that's not going to happen."

"What do you want?"

"What I want," his voice became harsher, "Is for you to shut the hell up kid!" He looked at my mom and sneered. "I don't even really need you." I looked away but heard the sickening crack and low thud as her body hit the floor.

"Mom! No, Mom!" He laughed and stepped towards me. "Stay away from me," I moved back, tears starting to blur my vision. He smiled at how shaky my voice was.

"What are you going to do? You can't hurt me."

"But I can." The sudden voice scared me and I turned quickly to the source. There was a boy at the other end of the room, standing where, a second ago, no one had been. He was older and I gasped as I realized it was the same boy from the drawing. The man looked at the boy and seemed almost afraid. The boy raised his hand like he was pulling something up and I saw the man stiffen. I slid against the wall until I was far in the corner. Thick, black smoke began to pour from the man's mouth and flew out through the fire place.

"Kid, come over here!" I ran over behind the couch where the boy called me. "Stay here until i say it's okay to come out." I nodded, not sure what else I could do. The boy stood when another voice spoke up.

"You. Why are you here? You have nothing to do with this." He actually seemed to be scared of the boy.

"I don't like demons."

"All I want is the kid?"

"Not while I'm here." I peeked over the back of the couch to see the same thing that happened to the first demon happen to this one, too.

"Kid, you're safe." I stood and glared at him.

"Stop calling me kid! What are you?" He stepped towards me and I back up. "Stay away."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He raised his hand in an I-don't-have-a-weapon motion. "What's your name?"

"Ben."

"Okay then, Ben, I'm Jesse. Do you know why those demons were after you?" I shook my head and my face felt hot as I the reality of the situation began to sink in.

"My mom, she's dead." I tried to move past him to get to my mom's body but Jesse blocked my way.

"No, kid- uh, I mean, Ben. You don't want to see that, trust me." I pushed away from him so my back was against the wall. I refused to look at him. "Do you have anywhere you can go? Where you'd be safe?" I began to shake my head but then something came to me and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I need to get to Dean Winchester." Jesse looked at me, suddenly intrigued.

"Dean Winchester?"

"Do you know him?"

"I did." Jesse shook his head. "This isn't going to end well," he murmured quietly he was probably just talking to himself.

**XXX**

Y'all getting ready for more excitement? Review!


End file.
